This invention generally relates to Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), and particularly to Programmable Logic Arrays (PLAs) incorporated into non-reprogrammable ASIC devices.
Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICS) have become widespread in the semiconductor industry. ASICs are generally integrated circuits that are customizable to implement a circuit specified by a design engineer or other user (a xe2x80x9cuser-definedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cuser-specifiedxe2x80x9d circuit).
ASICs can be divided into two groups: (1) those that are xe2x80x9cmulti-time configurablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9creconfigurablexe2x80x9d (i.e., they can be programmed with data and reprogrammed) and (2) those that are only xe2x80x9cone-time configurablexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cnon-reconfigurable.xe2x80x9d Multi-time configurable devices include Programmable Logic Devices (PLDs) and FPGAs. One-time configurable devices include some gate arrays and module-based arrays (MBAs). A general discussion of each technology will be useful.
Generally, most PLDs are based on a PLA structure where a function is expressed in product terms and sum terms to be implemented. Each product term is generated by a gate that can be programmed to form the AND of any subset of the inputs and their complements. Subsets of the product terms can be summed in a set of programmable OR gates. PLAs are constructed in the form of arrays, with the input lines being orthogonal to the product lines, as shown in the generalized circuit diagram of FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows one type of PLA known as a PAL. In FIG. 1, PAL 100 includes inputs 106, A, B, and C, where each input and its complement is input into programmable AND array 102 on lines 104. Product term lines 110 are formed orthogonal to lines 104. When the intersection between the input term and a product term line is programmed, then xe2x80x9cAND termsxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cproduct termsxe2x80x9d 108 are formed. The product terms 108 are then fed into OR gates 112, forming xe2x80x9csum termsxe2x80x9d 114.
Product-terms are often implemented with a wired-OR mechanism, where multiple programmable transistors 116 are connected to the product-term line 110 and a pull-up 118 is used, as shown in the generalized circuit diagram of FIG. 2. Although the pull-up 118 is shown as a resistor in FIG. 2, frequently a passive pull-up is implemented with a biased P-channel transistor instead.
A second type of PLA structure (sometimes referred to as a xe2x80x9cFull PLAxe2x80x9d) is shown in FIG. 3, having both a programmable AND array 102 and a programmable OR array 111. In other words, both product terms and sum terms can be programmed using the device of FIG. 3. Relative to the device of FIG. 1, the device of FIG. 3 sacrifices some speed, but has greater programming flexibility and is better for implementing state machines. As well, unlike the FIG. 1 device, in the FIG. 3 device, product terms can be shared among all OR terms. Thus, the device of FIG. 3 can implement any set of combinational logic limited only by the number of inputs, outputs, and product terms.
Flexibility of PLA structures, including those of FIGS. 1 and 3, can be further enhanced by adding flip-flops to one or more of the outputs to create general-purpose sequential circuits, often referred to as xe2x80x9csequencers.xe2x80x9d A generalized block diagram of such a device is shown in FIG. 4. In FIG. 4, the sum terms 114 output from the OR array 111 can feed directly to output pins 506 or to inputs of a flip-flop 508. The flip-flop outputs can be fed back either to the AND array 102 or directly to output pins 506. Product terms 108 can also be fed back into the AND array, often through an inverter 510 to create xe2x80x9cexpanderxe2x80x9d terms (such feedback often creates what is known as a NAND-NAND array or a NOR-NOR array). Not all sequencers have all of these options available. Nonetheless, such options are ideal for state machines.
Each of the conventional PLA structures described in FIGS. 1-4 is usually a discrete device and is programmable and reprogrammable by the user either using a specialized programming device or in-system as is understood in the art. As should be understood in the art from FIGS. 1-4, there are numerous types of PLAs available and those described are exemplary only.
The second category of ASIC mentioned is a one-time configurable ASIC, frequently gate arrays, MBAs, or standard cells. Typically, these one-time configurable devices are configured (or customized) by xe2x80x9cmask-programmingxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94i.e., these devices are customized once using various mask and etch steps to form interconnections dictated by a user-defined circuit. Once configured, these mask-programmed devices are not reconfigurable.
An example MBA is shown in the generalized block diagram of FIG. 5, and is composed of an array 702 of function blocks 704. Each function block 704 in an MBA usually includes a predefined circuit that is often identical in all function blocks. To customize the device, mask-programming techniques are used to interconnect the function blocks in a manner that creates a user-defined circuit. In other words, to configure the device, mask and etch techniques are used to form the conductors that interconnect the blocks 704 and/or interconnect active devices within the blocks 704.
Gate arrays are known in the art and are similar in many respects to MBAs, except they are frequently composed of a xe2x80x9csea of gatesxe2x80x9dxe2x80x94prefabricated transistors that are (for the most part) unconnected to one another. These gate arrays are also configured using mask and etch techniques to interconnect the active devices and thereby form a user-defined circuit.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 6, each MBA (or standard cell or gate array) is formed from many layers that usually include an active layer 810 (where active devices such as transistors are formed) and several metal layers (M1-M4) 820, 830, 840, and 850 separated by insulation layers 815, 825, 835, 845. Frequently, an MBA device will be prefabricated up through a particular metal layer, say M2. Then customizing will be done in metal layers above, say M3 and M4. Although four metal layers are shown, MBAs can contain more or fewer metal layers, and four is used as exemplary only. As well, customization can be done using any number of metal layers.
Another type of mask-programmed device is a xe2x80x9cstandard cell.xe2x80x9d A standard cell is similar to an MBA, but instead of predefined function blocks, it includes custom cells that are optimized for performing a respective designated function. In other words, compared to MBA function blocks, the custom cells of a standard cell device have adjusted transistor size and placement and have eliminated extraneous devices. Thus, standard cells are customized in all the layers shown in FIG. 6, including active layers 810. Both MBAs and standard cells, however, often use libraries to store available potential logic functions that can be implemented by function blocks (in the case of MBAs) or a custom cell (in the case of standard cells) for easier configuration. Gate arrays can also utilize similar libraries. Once the customizing metal layers have been designed and implemented, the mask-programmed device (e.g., MBA or standard cell) is said to have been configuredxe2x80x94but it cannot be reconfigured. As a result, designers of mask-programmed ASICs typically implement high-speed logic functions, including state machines and control logic, with conventional non-reconfigurable ASIC gates. Still, in many instances, when a mask-programmed device is configured, many parts of the implemented circuit are not fully verified. Moreover, during the development process, changes often need to occur in certain parts of the circuit, such as the control logic. Therefore, frequently portions of the circuit that are to be reconfigurable or may need to be changed are typically separately implemented in a separate PLD device. Thus, it is desirable to maintain some level of reconfigurability in at least part of the circuit, thereby minimizing the use of multiple ICs.
In accordance with the invention, a method for customizing a one-time configurable integrated circuit to include a multi-time configurable structure is disclosed. Such a method includes, in one embodiment, receiving a description of circuit functionality from a user for implementation in the one-time configurable device, where the functionality includes a portion that is designated by the user to be reconfigurable. A method in accordance with an embodiment of the invention then models a reconfigurable structure that has enough capacity to accommodate the designated functionality. Optionally, some embodiments of the invention add in more capacity than is required to implement the designated functionality to allow for future reprogramming. The method then embeds the reconfigurable structure in the one-time configurable device. In certain embodiments, the one-time configurable device can be a mask-programmed MBA, gate array, or standard cell, while the reconfigurable structure is a PLA or modified PLA.
The ability to reconfigure a portion of a one-time configurable device is especially useful where time-to-market and flexibility are particularly important. Such reconfigurability is also useful for high-risk circuits and state machine control. For instance, if a designer using a mask-programmed device is unsure of part of his/her design, the designer may want the ability to reconfigure a portion of that design without having to resort to multiple chips. In particular, because most circuit changes in a user-defined circuit occur in the control logic, a PLA structure incorporated into a mask-programmed device in accordance with the invention is particularly useful for implementing a circuit""s control logic.